


Can You Keep a Secret?

by AghThisisWayTooMuchPressure



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Stan Marsh, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghThisisWayTooMuchPressure/pseuds/AghThisisWayTooMuchPressure
Summary: Summary: It’s totally normal for a teenage boy to experiment with his sexuality right? Especially with his super best friend? Kyle and Stan have woven themselves a relationship with an intricate network of lies and secrecy as to keep other students and their parents from finding out. Kyle wants to take a step out of the closet, but will Stan let him? Or will Stan refuse, causing their seemingly perfect relationship to collapse?





	Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first South Park fanfic, and this will be multiple Chapters. BoiLemmeDoMe reads and helps me edit my stuff as well as inspire me occasionally, so go check em out! Thank you for taking time to read this! By the way, this first chapter isn't going to be too long, I hope that's okay!

It was early Monday morning, and Stan was already up. He had been up all night reading through articles online about how to come out to one’s parents. Not that he would anytime soon, but if he had to, he’d be prepared. With a small groan of weariness he rolled out of bed, lazily pulling on a t-shirt that had been on the foot of his bed… Kyle’s shirt. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing. He really did have it bad for the red headed boy… God it was annoying. With a scowl he pulls on his pants half-heartedly, not knowing if he could face the group without spilling his guts out onto the ground. This whole secret relationship kept him constantly on edge, and no matter what he told himself he just couldn’t relax. He hisses in annoyance as the sun strikes his eyes through the curtains, sighing as he raises a hand to block it. Did everything always have to be so difficult on Mondays? Why couldn’t it be like… Tuesdays or something? He stands up to look for a pair of pants to wear, kicking some dirty underwear under his bed as he does so. He rubs his eyes with one hand as he digs through his dresser with the other, pulling out a pair of pants that wasn’t dirty. He checks his phone as he throws them onto the bed, yawning slightly. One message from Kyle… With slight reluctance, he opens the text to see what the other had to say. He hoped to God it wasn’t something about coming out to his parents. He was not in the fucking mood to have that argument right now. 

[Hey handsome, good morning. How are you feeling? <3]

Stan lets out a small sigh of relief as he reads the text, a small smile spreading across his lips. If there was one thing Kyle was definitely good at, it was putting a smile on his face. That didn’t really surprise Stan, as the two of them were super best friends since grade school. The raven haired male gets out a pair of socks, texting with one hand to his partner, waiting for a response. 

[Hey, morning. I feel like crap but it’s monday, so that’s a thing]

[Charming as ever, Stan.]

[Shut up, asshole <3]

[Do you want me to meet you at your house or wait by the bus stop?]

[Whatever you want to do dude, I don’t control your life. Now stop texting me so I can get dressed. I love you.] 

[Okay Stan, see you soon. Love you too <3] 

Stan smiles as he tosses his phone onto the bed, grabbing his pants to slip them on with a bit of a hop. He sits on the bed to pull on his socks, his mind wandering to Kyle again. What he wouldn’t give to just have the guy without any fear of someone finding out and his dad kicking his ass. With a slight frown he lays back for a moment, staring at his ceiling. He fidgets with his hands resting on his chest, not wanting to get up. His stomach already began to churn at the thought of seeing Kyle. And what was worse was that they had practice together today. With a reluctant sigh he pushes himself to his feet, going to slip on his shoes before placing his beanie over his messy hair. He reaches to grab his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder before heading downstairs. He doesn’t give his parents a glance as he rushes out the door, not interested in morning conversation. He looks up at the slightly overcast sky as he walks through his yard to get to the sidewalk, snow crunching under his sneakers. With each breath came wisps of water vapor that swirled away from him as continued to walk. He smiles softly as he thinks of Kyle, yet again. God, does he even think of anything else these days? 

Surprisingly, Kyle had hit a growth spurt in middle school, causing him to become taller than Stan. At the time Stan was pissed about it, but looking back he was kind of grateful. It made the times him and Kyle would cuddle a thousand times better, as Stan much preferred being the little spoon. The redhead had also grown a small bit of facial hair, just a bit of a goatee on his chin. Stan nearly swoons as he thinks of the taller male’s body…. Muscular and lanky, just what he wanted and more. While daydreaming, Stan walks face first into the pole holding the bus stop sign. He hears Kyle laugh as he stumbles back a bit. Before he could fall, the red hair male wraps his arms around Stan’s waist, holding him close to his chest. “Hey there space case, watch where you’re going before you get run over or something.” Stan felt his cheeks flush, but he simply laughs a bit. “Yeah yeah asshole. Morning to you too.” He moves to kiss Kyle’s cheek, seeing as Cartman and Kenny weren’t there yet to see them. Kyle purposefully turns his head suddenly to catch Stan’s lips, pressing the smaller male’s body against his own. Stan allows himself to kiss back for a moment, but quickly pulls away to glare at Kyle slightly. “Dude, not out here. What if Kenny or Cartman suddenly showed up? You know Cartman woul-” 

Before Stan could finish, Kyle pressed a hand over his mouth. “Shut up and kiss me, Marsh. Or I’ll shut you up with something else.” Kyle’s tone was low and harsh, his eyes locked with the smaller male’s in his arms. Stan pales slightly, swallowing hard before nodding. He knew what that meant, and he’d rather not blow Kyle in front of God and everyone. That would be a death sentence for him. Kyle smirks, removing his hand and releasing the smaller male. “Good.” That damn smirk nearly brought Stan to his knees… God damn why did this stupid red-headed Jew have to be so attractive? Before Stan could open his mouth to say anything, a male in an orange parka wraps an arm around his waist. “Wassup Marsh, Kyle?” The cocky blonde chirps, pulling down his parka with one hand to reveal his mouth. Stan smiles before shoving him off, chuckling a bit. “Knock it off Kenny, that’s gay.” Kenny laughed, however, Kyle wasn’t laughing. In fact the redhead was fuming, only his eyes and unusually tense stance gave that away. “Uh….” The laughter quickly died as the the two other males noticed Kyle’s anger. “You okay Kyle? You look like Cartman just jerked himself off into your cereal.” Stan stayed quiet, not wanting Kyle to think he and Kenny were ganging up on him. The guy already had a bad temper as it is, he didn’t need to add onto that. Kyle clenched his fists and let out a small huff of annoyance before answering Kenny’s question. “Yeah, fine. Just had a shitty morning is all. Don’t worry about it.” Stan frowns slightly as he felt the tension between the two. He should be used to dealing with tension between members of the group, as he was always the middleman in these types of situations, however this time the tension was much different. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kyle angry like this, let alone angry at Kenny of all people. Usually the two got along extremely well, especially when they would gang up against Cartman.

Kenny notices the tension and raises his hands, smiling nervously and taking a step back away from the other two. “Alright, alright. Whatever is going on, I hope it passes soon dude.” Kyle forces himself to relax, smiling slightly at Kenny as an apology. “It’s fine Kenny. I’m sorry if I startled you.” Stan let out a small breath as he too relaxes, glad this interaction didn’t end up in a fight. He didn’t really know why, but Kyle was much more aggressive than usual. He just hoped it didn’t lead to a fight, as Stan really hated conflict. Kenny relaxes with a lazy grin, before glancing over to Cartman, who had just walked up. “Hey fatass,” Kenny muses, smirking at him, “what’d you have for breakfast? A tub of lard?” Cartman scoffs, looking over to Kenny with a scowl. “At least I can afford a tub of lard, poor boy. What’d you eat this morning? Some crack cocaine?” This earns a punch in the gut from Kenny, causing Cartman to double over. Kyle laughs at him, while Stan just sighs and shakes his head. Same shit, different day. “Argh, fuck you Kenneh!” Cartman wheezes, coughing a bit as the bus arrives. Kenny laughs at him before getting on the bus, going to sit with his current boyfriend, Butters Stotch. Kyle climbs on after, smiling softly at Stan. “C’mon Stan.” Stan felt his heart flutter and his face flush as he nods, stepping up into the bus after his secret love. Hopefully today would go by fast, as would practice. After all, he didn’t quite know how patient Kyle was going to be today. The dude was demanding when it came to blow jobs, man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave comments! I'd love to hear back from you! Expect more fanfics for other ships in the future!


End file.
